Once In A Lifetime Chance
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Once in a Lifetime Chance A Grace fic. Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.
1. Go For It Grace

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

Chapter 1: Go For It Grace

Grace was in the kitchen at home, trying to babysit her 8 year old brother Kai, her 10 year old sister Adele and her 12 year old sister Juliet and knock up a stirfry for dinner.

Grace was 17 now, still living at home and studying her A-Levels.

When she wasn't at school, she looked after her 2 sisters and brother as her Mum and Dad worked.

As she chopped the vegetables, she sung

_**People say that together we were both sides of the same coin  
That we would shine like Venus in a clear night sky  
We thought our love could overcome the circumstances  
But my ambition wouldn't allow for compromise**_

I could see in the distance all the dreams that were clear to me  
Every choice that I had to make left you on your own  
Somehow the road we started down had split asunder  
Too late to realise how far apart we'd grown.  
How I wish I, wish I'd done a little bit more

Now " Shoulda woulda coulda," means I'm out of time  
Coz "Shoulda woulda coulda", can't change your mind  
And I wonder, wonder, wonder what I'm gonna do  
"Shoulda woulda coulda" are the last words of a fool

People ask how it feels to live the kind of life others dream about  
I tell them everybody gotta face their highs and their lows  
And in my life there's a love I put aside, cause I was busy loving something else  
So for every little thing you hold on to, you've got to let something else go

_**[Chorus]**__****_

Fool if I would now forsake the opportunities are fate  
I know I'm right where I belong  
But sometimes when I'm not so strong I..

As she finished the song, she turned round to see Adele and Juliet gazing at her.

'Wow, Grace, that was well good,' said Adele.

'Yeah Grace, you should go on the XFactor.'

'No way Juliet, I'm no good, I just like to sing.'

A few weeks later it was Grace's birthday.

Kai had given her a new book to read, Adele had bought her some face masks and other spa stuff, and Juliet bought her a cool new top.

Grace opened her cards.

Something was different in the card from Juliet. It was thicker.

She opened it and read it.

A separate piece of paper came out.

It was an application form for the XFactor.

'Grace, please do this for me. You're an amazing singer. Let the world hear your beautiful voice.'

'Okay,' said Grace, giving up on fighting her sister, who was more stubborn than she was.


	2. The Audition

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 2: The Audition

Grace was nervous.

She had spent so long getting everything ready with her sisters.

Her outfit, the song everything.

They had chosen Alicia Keys 'If I Ain't Got You' as it showed off Grace's voice well and revealed her true diva vocal range.

She had her hair straightened and was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt and a high waisted skirt with black heels. Her make up was subtle and natural.

She had gone all out on the chance that her dream would come true.

Her family had travelled down to London with her for the audition. They were all very excited about what Grace could make of her talent.

She got her number, stuck it on her shirt and sat down, her heart beating more and more the more she had to wait.

Finally her name was called.

She made her way into the audition room, where before her sat Louis Walsh, Simon Cowell, Dannii Minogue and Sharon Osborne.

'Hi, and you are?' asked Simon.

'Hi, I'm Grace, I'm 17 and I'm from Holby in the West Country.'

'Who are your musical inspirations?'

'Taylor Swift, Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey and Colbie Caillat.'

'Do you think you can be as good as them?'

'If I have 1% of their talent, I'll be happy for life.'

'And what are you gonna sing for us?' asked Louis.

'Alicia Keys, If I Ain't Got You.'

'Go ahead,' said Simon.

_**Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial**_

[Chorus:]  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
No one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me

[Chorus:]  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you

Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah

[Outro:]  
If I ain't got you with me baby, ooo whoaa  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby

They let her sing the whole song.

When they stopped, the 4 judges gave her a round of applause.

'I have to say,' said Simon. 'You have an incredibly powerful voice for someone so young and petite.'

Sharon began to speak.

'I love your voice, I love your image, I love your innocence. You're just amazing!'

Louis followed.

'All I can say is Wow. That is one of the best first auditions I have ever seen.'

Dannii carried on.

'You're so grounded, you've got the look, you've got the voice. I think you may be the one this year.'

'Right' said Simon. 'Let's vote.'

'Louis?'

'Yes.'

'Sharon?'

'100% yes!'

'Dannii?'

'Definitely Yes.'

'Well done Grace, you have 4 votes. You're through to the next round.'

Grace gasped.

'Thank you so much. I won't let you down.'

She ran outside to her curious family.

'I got it!' she screamed.

Everyone squealed in excitement and hugged her.

'Boot camp here I come!'


	3. Boot Camp

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 3: Boot Camp

It was revealed that Grace's category, the female 16-24's were to be mentored by Sharon Osborne.

She liked Sharon as she seemed so friendly and down to earth.

She fought for her contestants to the death, and had a real earth mother feel to her.

She had been worried about what she had heard about boot camp with Simon, where he worked you very hard and strained your voice.

But boot camp with Sharon increased her confidence, strengthened her voice and made her want to succeed even more than before, if that was even possible.

She had met a girl the same age as her who was from London. Her name was Cassidy. Grace had heard her sing and she had an amazing voice. The two girls stuck together, supporting each other through the ups and downs and bitchiness of some of the other girls.

Sharon had taken a special shine to Grace and Cassidy as they weren't obsessed with fame, it was just about their passion for music. The other girls were pushy and diva-ish, but Grace and Cassidy were laid back and very grounded.

Grace had been working on her final song to be chosen for the final 12. She had chosen Camp Rock's 'This is Me' as it fitted her journey through music and her sceptic thoughts about making it.

Cassidy had chosen Samantha Mumba's 'Lately.'

The girls had spent hours thinking about their outfits.

Grace chose a pretty white vest top with a black bow, black skinny jeans and white peep toe heels.

Cassidy had chosen a red and black chequered dress with a black belt and heels.

Grace was up first.

She walked in.

'What have you chosen to sing for us today Grace?'

'Demi Lovato – This Is Me'

'Go ahead.'

_**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know**_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Sharon sat there in awe.

'Wow Grace, I'm amazed. You made the song your own, I feel that you identified with it and told your story. Your high notes hit the spot and you held the last note perfectly.'

'Thank you Sharon for being such an amazing mentor. You've encouraged me to try my best and never stop reaching for my dream.'

Cassidy was next.

'Cassidy, my other Golden Girl, what are you going to sing for us today?'

'Samantha Mumba – Lately.'

'It's been years since I've heard that song, go ahead.'

_**Lately been thinking about you baby.  
Just sittin' away watching the days go by.**_

Have you ever felt a breeze hit your heart.  
Like the wind was blowing it apart.  
Had you spinning like a merry-go-round.  
Indications of a storm touching down.  
I wish that I could weather any storm.  
But I guess it was heartbreak from the norm.  
It was a day that I will always remember.  
The saddest day in sweet November.

Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking about you baby (And everything you do)  
Just sittin' away watching the days go by (watching the days go by)  
Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking about you baby (And everything you do)  
Just sittin' away watching the days go by.

Baby, I'm on my knees praying God help me please  
Bring my baby back, right back to me  
If loving you is right then I don't want to go wrong  
So I drown myself with tears  
Sittin' here singing another sad love song

Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking about you baby (And everything you do)  
Just sittin' away watching the days go by (watching the days go by)  
Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking about you baby (And everything you do)  
Just sittin' away watching the days go by

Baby I've been torn apart  
I wish you hadn't broke my heart  
I'm missing you babe, missing you everyday  
Lately I've been torn apart  
wishing you hadn't broke my heart  
I'm missing you babe, missing you everyday

(2x)  
Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking about you baby (And everything you do)  
Just sittin' away watching the days go by

(3x)  
Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking about you baby (And everything you do)  
Just sittin' away watching the days go by (watching the days go by)  
Lately (I've been watching you)  
Been thinking about you baby (And everything you do)  
Just sittin' away watching the days go by

Lately

'Wow,' said Sharon. 'Your voice is very raw and soulful, I can't get enough of it.'

'Thank you so much for your nice words Sharon. You gave me the confidence, you took away shy little Cassidy and made me a better performer.

Hours had passed and it was time for the final 3 for Sharon's category to be announced.

'My three finalists are....Grace, Cassidy and Tia.'

Grace and Cassidy screamed and hugged each other. They were in the final 12!!!


	4. Week 1

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 4: Week 1

Cassidy and Grace were so happy to have made it through boot camp.

Now it was time for their first live performance at the stadium.

Cassidy was preparing to sing Lesley Roy's Thinking Out Loud, while Grace was singing Ultranate's Your Free.

Once again, the girls spent hours working on their outfits, this time with the show's designers.

Cassidy wanted to go for the whole indie look with her song, so she picked out a greyish pair of skinny jeans, black heels, white fitted t-shirt and union jack printed scarf.

Grace picked out a pink, grey and black block colour dress, which she teamed with striking hot pink heels. She was trying to go for the whole club look.

After days of constant rehearsing, they had decided that their songs were as good they it could be.

It came to the live show.

Cassidy and Grace sat backstage, nervous about their first performance live, in front of all these people.

Cassidy was called first.

She made her way to the stage.

The music started.

_**I've been loosing my mind  
I've been living a lie  
I've been running away for so long  
I try to put on a face  
And cover my heart  
But I'm needing it now so bad**_

[chorus]  
I don't know how I feel  
Maybe I'm mad, or maybe I'm proud  
Can't find the truth, can't speak my mind  
Don't know what I say, I'm just thinking out loud  
Thinking out loud

No, no I can't explain  
What's happened to me  
I feel like I'm right and wrong  
Inside everything's upside down  
Everything's spinning around  
And it's freaking me out

[chorus]

If only for a day  
I could be free  
I bet you'd feel the same  
If you were me  
I'm gonna spit it out  
Just let go

I've been loosing my mind  
I've been living a lie  
I've been running away for so long

I don't know how I feel  
Maybe I'm mad, or maybe I'm proud  
Can't find the truth, can't speak my mind  
I don't know what I say, I'm just thinking out loud__

She was given a huge round of applause.

Dannii started with the comments.

'I was unsure at first about this song, but you had it all, the voice, the look, the outfit is amazing, keeping in with the genre. I love you as a person, you've got it all.'

Simon followed.

'I disagree actually. I don't think your voice suits this song. But you're a great girl, with a great voice, but you need to find a song that suits you.'

Louis came next.

'I disagree Simon. Cassidy, you have one of those voices that can mould to any song, and that's what so special about you.'

Sharon wrapped it up.

'Cassidy, you owned that stage, you told the story, it was raw and emotional, the outfit suited the song. It was amazing. You'll go far, my dear.'

'Thank you Sharon, Louis and Dannii. I'm sorry you think that way Simon, and I hope that if I can stay in next week, I'll prove you wrong. Sharon, you've been a fantastic mentor, so I wanna thank you for everything.'

After a group called Placid and a 30 year old bloke called Ryan, Grace was next.

She was met by huge cheers.

The music started.

_**Where did we go wrong  
Where did we lose our faith  
My brother is in need  
But can he depend on me  
Do you think if one of you tried  
Maybe you could find  
A better **__**friend**__** than any other  
If you gave more than you took  
Life could be so good  
Come on and try  
Nows the time**_

cause you're free  
To do what you want to do  
You've got to live your life  
Do what you want to do

Do what you want  
Do what you want to do

Are we all strangers  
Does anyone really care  
Deep down were all the same  
Trying to hide our pain  
You think you can never trust another  
cause they're all out to get ya  
We have to live in this world together  
If we open up our hearts  
Love can finally start  
Come on and try  
Now's the time

Chorus

Bridge when youre down and youre  
Feeling bad  
Everybody has left you sad  
Feels like no one will pull you through  
Its your life whatcha gonna do  
Make that change lets start today  
Get outta _**bed**__** get on your way  
Dont be scared your dreams right there  
You want it reach for it**_

As she sung, she did some impressive dance moves, made better by dancing lessons since she was 3.

The song finished with rapturous applause.

Louis went first.

'I found this a bit forced, like you're trying too hard.'

Simon came next.

'Amazing song choice, amazing dance moves. I'm impressed.'

Dannii followed.

'I've got to ask you, who picks your outfits?'

Grace replied, 'Cassidy and I are very good friends, obsessed with fashion, and with the amazing designers here, we're spoilt for choice. We spend hours just chatting about the song and what would suit it.'

Dannii replied, 'Amazing. The song was great and you sung it so well. Loved it!'

Sharon ended.

'Grace, you're so down to earth, but today you showed us your wild side. You did a spectacular job.'

It had come to the vote offs.

A band called Inspire and a 40 year old housewife called Megan were in the bottom two.

A majority vote meant that Inspire stayed in and Megan went home.

Simon was devastated at the loss of one of his acts, Dannii relieved to be keeping one of hers.


	5. Week 2

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 5: Week 2

Rehearsals for week 2 were in full play.

This week Grace had chosen Avril Lavigne's I'm with you – which was very different from her last song.

The outfit she had chosen was a rock chick style chequered dress and black heels. She loved the whole look.

Cassidy had chosen Sarah McLachlan's Angel, as it was her last dad's birthday, and the song was played at his funeral. She was dedicating the song to him.

She picked out a black strapless dress with red shoes and accessories, as red was her dad's favourite colour.

Lucky for the girls, their songs weren't energetic enough for dance moves, so they were spared tiring hours learning it.

Grace was called first this week.

Nervous about the high notes and the ones she had to hold, she breathed deeply.

The music started, and she began to sing.

_**I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**_

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

She bodged up the last high note, and was gutted at the fact.

But the audience applauded her anyway.

She immediately said once she was over by the judge's, 'I'm so sorry, that last note was sooo bad.'

Dannii began the comments.

'Grace, regardless of that last high note, it was such a powerful and moving performance that we'd forgive you.'

Simon followed.

'Apart from that last note, I couldn't fault you. I think your nerves got the better of you.'

Louis came next.

'For once, I agree with Simon. I think you were doubting yourself and your song choice.'

Sharon finished.

'I've seen you rehearsing Grace, I believe your pushing yourself too far. You've put yourself under immense pressure, but you'll get so much further by letting the music flow through you. You're going to seriously start damaging your beautiful voice if you carry on like this. You're working too hard.'

Grace went back stage, and surprisingly felt ok. Next time, she would believe in herself more, and not overwork her song. She had learnt a valuable lesson. They were all right.

Cassidy followed soon after.

Before the music, she said, 'This is for my dad. It would've been his 45th birthday today. I miss you so much Dad, and this is for you.'

The audience applauded as the music started.

_**Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**_

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

By the end of the song, Cassidy was in tears.

Sharon got up from the judge's table and went and hugged her.

Louis started.

'What an emotional performance, you identified with the song and made it your own.'

Dannii followed.

'You put your heart and soul into that song, and boy, did we all feel it. Amazing.'

Simon came next.

'I loved it. Emotional, pitch perfect, just generally great.'

Sharon, still with Cassidy began to speak.

'Your usually so calm and collected, but today you showed us inside yourself, your emotions. Perfect sweetie.'


	6. Week 3

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 6: Week 3

Grace and Cassidy were thrilled at getting through another week.

And things were looking up for the pair of them after their emotional week last week.

The girls had got talking to one of Simon's group, a duo of twin brothers their age.

Their names were Joseph Paul AKA JP and Ryan and their group name was Harrison, which was their last names.

JP and Grace had got on like a house on fire and so had Ryan and Cassidy.

The foursome started to spend a lot of time together, rehearsing together and constructively critiquing each other's performances.

It was not long into the week that Ryan and Cassidy started dating and JP and Grace did.

This week, Grace had chosen Nelly Furtado's Maneater, as it was a sexy song with an upbeat rhythm and was begging to have dance moves choreographed for it.

She and Cassidy had picked out a gorgeous dress, which was black and strapless on top with hot pink frills. A simple pair of black heels finished the look.

Cassidy had chosen to sing Shakira's Underneath Your Clothes.

The outfit that the girls picked out was a blue mini puffball skirt and a plain white vest top with white heels.

Cassidy was out first this week out of all the acts.

She was nervous as she had never opened the show before.

No time like the present, she decided.

_**You're a song  
Written by the hands of god  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them**_

Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other

Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling

Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Simon began the comments.

'Great song, great artist, great performance. I really liked it.'

Louis came next.

'I'm not sure that sitting down for some of the song was such a good idea. Your voice took the hit from you not sitting up straight.'

The other 3 judges looked at Louis in astonishment.

Dannii was up next.

'Cassidy, I don't know what Louis was hearing, but it certainly wasn't the same as the rest of us. Amazing song choice, I loved it.'

Sharon finished as usual.

'Fabulous darling, I must say though, can we have a happy song next week? Something upbeat and lively?'

Cassidy nodded.

As Harrison went to perform their song halfway through the show, which was Elton John and George Michael's Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me, they snagged a quick good luck kiss from their girlfriends. This gave them the buzz they needed to carry on with the song.

They got amazing comments from the judges and were tipped for the final.

And they were always considered the underdogs.

Last but not least, came Grace, wrapping up the show.

Making her way to the stage, the music started, along with her garish dance moves.

She was sure that her dad would not like watching this one bit.

Her mum would probably be proud of Grace embracing her sexuality, her dad however would probably flip out.

But that made it the more exciting.

_**[Verse 1]  
Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody whatcha here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!**_

[Chorus]  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

[Verse 2]  
And when she walks, she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something, boy, she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because she said she love you, love you long time!

[Chorus]  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

[Chants]

[Chorus]  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
make you fall real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cards  
Wish you never ever met her at all!

NO!  
Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!

[chorus]

At the end of the song, she received rapturous applause, and hoped that JP didn't mind her sexy dancing with the male dancers.

It had been choreographed before they were together.

Dannii went first.

'I heard that you choreographed this dance yourself? Is it true?'

'Yeah,' replied Grace, 'I've been dancing since I was 3, so I thought I'd put a bit of me into the performance.'

'Wow, I'm truly amazed,' replied Dannii, 'Is there anything this girl cannot do?'

Louis came next.

'Well Grace, we've seen your sexier, more devil than angel look, and I can safely say that Simon is loving it. He couldn't stop drooling. Amazing dance moves, and great singing. Perfect combination.'

Simon followed.

'Thank you Louis, I'm sure you enjoyed it as well. I was worried at first because of the energy of the dance, I thought your singing would suffer, but you held both up. Fantastic.'

Sharon finished.

'Grace, my little vixen! You have showed your sexy side and your amazing dancing ability. Your singing was brilliant, you're gonna go far, little lady.

Relieved her risk paid off, she celebrated by chilling out with JP, Cassidy and Ryan backstage.

In the bottom 2 was a 16 year old called Elliot, who suffered from Stage Fright and Placid, one of Dannii's groups.

After a too close to call vote, Elliot was voted out.

He just couldn't handle the pressure.

To celebrate another week, Cassidy, Grace, JP and Ryan hit the town.


	7. Week 4

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 7: Week 4

This week, the song Grace had was relatively slow, a sort of soulful song, fairly fast but easy going. She was going to sing Beyonce's Beautiful Nightmare, and had picked out a stunning leopard print dress and black heels.

Cassidy had chosen Amy Studt's All I Wanna Do. It was a fun song and she could really go crazy with it. To wear, she had picked out a deep brown off one shoulder dress with heels.

Once again, the dancing was minimal this week, so that meant more time with JP and Ryan.

Harrison, AKA JP and Ryan, had picked Father and Son, as it reflected the relationship they used to have with their own father. Grace had heard them rehearsing, and it sounded fantastic.

This time around, Harrison were first on stage.

_**It's not time to make a change  
Just relax, take it easy  
You're still young, that's your fault  
There's so much you have to know  
Find a girl, settle down  
If you want, you can marry  
Look at me, I am old  
But I'm happy  
I was once like you are now  
And I know that it's not easy  
To be calm, when you've found  
Something going on  
Take your time, think a lot  
Think of everthing you've got  
For you will still be here tomorrow  
But your dreams may not...**_

How can I try to explain?  
When I do, he turns away again  
And it's always been the same  
Same old story  
From the moment I could talk  
"I was ordered to listen"  
Now there's a way, and I know  
That I have to go away  
I know, I have to go...

It's not time to make a change  
Just sit down  
and take it slowly  
You're still young, that's your fault  
There's so much you have to go through  
Find a girl, settle down  
If you want, you can marry  
Look at me, I am old  
But I'm happy

All the times, that I've cried  
Keeping all the things I knew inside  
And it's hard  
But it's harder to ignore it

If they were right, I'd agree  
But it's them they know, not me  
Now there's a way  
And I know that I have to go away  
I know, I have to go.

They were met by rapturous applause.

They were so happy as they were really nervous about performing that particular song as it meant so much to them.

Grace came a few acts after, singing Beautiful Nightmare. She looked just like a diva in her dress with her curls gently framing her face.

_**Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes  
I'm going' outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide**_

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this

This could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you a around all of my thoughts  
Boy you my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
So wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream am is this

This could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this!

This could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true

This could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare.

The audience clapped and cheered in appreciation.

Simon said, 'Wow, I think Beyonce has competition. You showed us your diva side today, the soul in you. Like it a lot.'

Louis said, ' You're such a consistent performer, amazing song, suited your voice, great.'

Dannii said, 'You've come a long way from the shy unsure teenager I met at the auditions. We're seeing so many sides to you, it's fabulous.'

Sharon finished, 'One of your best performances so far.'

Grace was so happy. A clean sweep of good comments from the judges for the 2nd week in a row.

Cassidy came on about 15 minutes later, with All I Wanna Do.

_**"All I wanna do is have a little fun before I die,"  
Says the man next to me out of nowhere  
It's aprico of nothing  
He says his name's William but I'm sure  
He's Bill or Billiam, Mac or Buddy  
And he's damn ugly to me  
And I wonder if he's ever had a day of fun in his whole life  
he's drinking beer at noon on Tuesday  
In a bar that faces a giant car wash  
And the good people of the world are washing their cars  
On their lunch breaks, hosing and scrubbing  
As best they can in skirts and suits  
They drive their shiny lexis and Felicks  
Back to the phone company and the record store too  
Well, they're nothing like Bill and me, cause**_

All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard

I like my caffeine buzz early in the morning  
And Bill likes to peel the labels  
From his bottles of Bud  
He shreds them on the bar  
Then he lights every match in an oversized pack  
Letting each one burn down to his thick fingers  
Before blowing and cursing them out  
watching the bottles of Bud as they spin on the floor  
A happy couple enters the bar  
Dangerously close to one another  
The bartender looks up to his want ads

But all I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard

Otherwise the bar is ours,  
The day and the night and the car wash too  
The matches and the Buds and the clean and dirty cars  
The sun and the moon

All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
The party has just begun  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
I won't tell you, that your the only one  
All I wanna do is have some fun  
Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard  
Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard

The audience cheered, roared and clapped.

The judges were more than happy with her performance.

Yet, she felt that something was going to go wrong tonight, so she just couldn't enjoy it.

It got to the bottom 2.

Cassidy couldn't believe it.

Grace and Harrison had been voted into the bottom 2.

They had to sing for survival.

And it had to be a different song from the one they had sung earlier.

The boys had chosen End of the Road, by Boyz 2 Men, because it was a 50/50 chance of it ending up that way.

Grace had chosen Unbreak my Heart by Toni Braxton. She couldn't believe she had been voted into the bottom 2.

Before Harrison went to sing, the judges said that it was ridiculous that they were in the bottom 2, and regardless of going out tonight or not, they will end up with a record deal. These 2 and Cassidy had been the hot favourites for the final! And now 2 of the 3 were facing leaving.

Harrison took to the stage.

_**(talking)  
Girl you know we belong together  
I don't have time for you to be playing with my heart like this  
You'll be mine forever baby  
You just wait**_

_**(singing)  
We belong together  
And you know that I am right  
Why do you play with my heart  
Why do you play with my mind**_

_**Said we'd be forever  
Said it'd never die  
How could you love me and leave me and never  
Say goodbye**_

_**When I can't sleep at night  
Without holding you tight  
Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry  
Pain in my head  
Oh, I'd rather be dead  
Spinning around and around**_

_**(chorus 2x)  
Although we've come  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you**_

_**Girl, I know you really love me  
You just don't realize  
You've never been there before  
It's only  
Your first time**_

_**Maybe I'll forgive you  
Maybe you'll try  
We should be happy together forever  
You and I**_

_**Will you love me again  
Like you loved me before  
This time I want you to love me much more  
This time instead  
Just come to my **__**bed**__**  
And baby just don't let me go**_

_**chorus**_

_**(talking, except things in parentheses)**_

_**Girl, I'm here for you  
All those time as night  
When you just hurt me  
And just ran out with that other fella  
Baby I knew about it  
I just didn't care  
You just don't understand how much I **__**love**__**  
Do you?  
I'm here for you**_

_**I'm not about to go out on cheat you  
(Maybe I'll forgive you)  
Just like you did  
But baby that's alright  
I **__**love you**__** anyway  
(Maybe you will try)  
And I'm still going to be here with you until my dying day  
(We should be happy together forever)  
Right now  
I'm just in so much pain  
Cuz you just won't come back to me  
(You and I)  
Will you?  
Just come back**_

_**(Lonely)  
Yes baby, my heart is lonely  
(Lonely)  
My heart hurts  
(Lonely)  
Yes, I feel pain too  
Baby please**_

_**(back to singing)**_

_**This time instead just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me go**_

The audience clapped.

The judges gave them a standing ovation.

Grace took to the stage.

_**Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The night are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**_

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss that pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry that tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on....

The audience cheered and whooped.

The judges were on their feet again.

It came to the decision.

Dannii said, 'I've got to stick with my boys, so I send Grace home.'

Grace sighed. She was expecting that. Loyalty was everything in this business.

Sharon said, 'I'm backing my girl Grace, so I send Harrison home.'

Another obvious vote.

Louis said, 'Both brilliant performances, but Grace's just blew me away, and so I send Harrison home.

Simon had the deciding vote. He could either save Grace, or vote Harrison and it would go into deadlock.

Simon said, 'It's neck and neck, but on consistency just edging it, I'm saving Grace and sending Harrison home.'

Grace started to cry uncontrollably.

Dermot O Leary came over to her with the microphone.

'How do you feel?'

'I can't believe it. I thought I'd given my all, and the boys were amazing, I didn't understand how we got into the bottom 2. I'm glad to be staying, but I'm sad for the boys. They're so talented, I see a record deal any day now,' she stuttered.

Another week was over, and she just about clinched to survival.

But JP and Ryan had lost the battle.

Although the war wasn't won yet.


	8. Week 5

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 8: Week 5

Grace and Cassidy were devastated that JP and Ryan had been voted off.

The judges were very angry that Grace and Harrison had been in the bottom 2 as they were 2 of the 3 favourites.

They tried to put it behind them, and focused on making their next songs kick ass.

Grace had picked Fame as it was upbeat and cheery and was demanding some retro 80's dance moves. For her outfit, she chose an oversized top saying I love the 80's, leggings teamed with pink converses. She decided to have her hair in a sleek side ponytail.

Cassidy had chosen Beth Orton's Thinking About Tomorrow. It was slow and soulful, and one of her favourite songs. She had picked out a strapless turquoise dress with black detail and black heels.

Cassidy went first out of the two friends this week.

_**Tired but I ain't sleeping  
Thinking about some sad affair  
And why i should be leaving cos some of these thoughts  
Only seem to take me outta here  
These habits are so hard to break and they're so easy to make  
These habits are so hard to break and they're so easy to make**_

Thinking about tomorrow tired form all the time I spare  
On what I still believe in  
When none of my talk ever seems to get me anywhere  
These habits are so hard to break and they're so easy to make  
These habits are so hard to break and they're so easy to make

So long bye my friend so long  
So long will it ever happen again  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
I've been creating for you so long  
You know the light ain't fading form you  
Nothing could save me form you, so long

Tired but I ain't dreaming falling into solid air  
And why I must be leaving or one of these days  
I'm gonna pull out all my hair  
These habits are so hard to break and they're so easy to make  
These habits are so hard to break and they're so easy to make  
So long, bye my friend so long so long will it ever happen again  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
I've been creating for you so long  
You know the light ain't fading from you  
Nothing could save me form you so long

Simon went first.

'I found this a bit boring, like we've seen it all before from you. Next week, if you're in, I think something different from your usual style is in order.'

Dannii came next.

'I sort of agree with Simon. We need to see a different side to you next week if you're in.'

Louis came next.

'I liked it, it was soulful, it was raw, but I would like something different next week.'

Sharon finished.

'I loved it, just carry on being yourself.'

Grace was next.

_**Baby look at me  
And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time I'll make you forget the rest**_

I got more in me  
And you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hands  
Don't you know who I am

Remeber my name  
Fame

I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High

I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
Fame

I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame

I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name

Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember

Baby hold me tight  
Cause you can make it right  
You can shoot me straight to the top  
Give me love and take all I've got to give

Baby I'll be tough  
Too much is not enough  
I'll grab your heart til it breaks  
Ooo I got what it takes

Fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High

I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
Fame

I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame

I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name

Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember

Fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High

I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
Fame

I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame

I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name

Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember

Remember my name

Fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High

I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
Fame

I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame

I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name

Fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High

I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
Fame

Louis went first with the comments.

'I really liked it. The dancing didn't distract you from your singing, brilliant.'

Simon spoke next.

'Very nice. The great thing about you is you like to keep us guessing on what song you'll be doing next week, and that's amazing.

Dannii was next.

'You had 80's written all over your outfit, voice, attitude and dance moves Loved it.'

Sharon wrapped up.

'As Irene Cara once said in Fame, dancing's just the tip of this iceberg. You can see from all of your performances you are a brilliant singer, dancer and actress.'

Cassidy narrowly avoided being in the bottom 2.

A 32 year old called Lyle and Tia from Grace and Cassidy's group were there instead.

Tia was voted out, after her pitiful performance of Sugababes Hole in the head.


	9. Week 6

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 9: Week 6

Cassidy was very upset that the judges weren't impressed with her last performance, so this time, she went for something completely different.

The song she picked was Mel C's I turn to you, a rebellious, quite dark song, which Grace was gonna choreograph some great moves for.

She had picked a cute little black mini dress with ruffles, and teamed it with her usual black heels which she loved so much.

Grace had chosen Delta Goodrem's Lost Without You, as it was a rocky ballad about that special someone.

She had picked an electric blue mini dress and her faithful black heels.

It was also the start of the period of time when the remaining contestants sung together.

This time, all the females would be singing, then all the males.

The girls were all singing Danity Kane's Stay with me, a powerful ballad.

Grace was first out of the two this week.

_**I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out**_

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

'Beautiful, soulful, emotive, loved it,' said Dannii.

'I really wasn't expecting that song, and it's been years since I heard it, but amazing!' said Louis.

'You've surprised me with the song, but you performed it so well,' said Simon.

'You picked a great song this week Grace, you know your voice so well and what suits it,' finished Sharon.

Cassidy was on next.

_**When the world is darker than I can understand  
When nothing turns out the way I planned  
When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight  
When I can't sleep through the lonely night**_

I turn to you  
Like a flower leaning toward the sun  
I turn to you  
Cuz you're the only one  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down  
I turn to you, I turn to you

When my insides are wracked with anxiety  
You have the touch that will quiet me  
You lift my spirit; you melt the ice  
When I need inspiration, when I need advice

Repeat Chorus

Where would I be? What would I do,  
If you'd never helped me through?  
I hope someday if you've lost your way  
You could turn to me like I turn to you

I turn to you  
Like a flower leaning toward the sun  
I turn to you  
Cuz youre the only one  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down

I turn to you

I turn to you  
When fear tells me to turn around  
I turn to you  
Cuz you're the only one  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down  
I turn to you  
I turn to you

She and Grace had done so well with the dance that the judges were left gobsmacked.

'You've turned it around Cassidy, amazing,' said Simon.

'Different, great dancing, wow,' said Louis.

'You've listened to our comments and made your performance so much better. Keep it up,' said Dannii.

'You showed them, girl,' said Sharon.

Once the other acts had performed, it was time for the group performance.

**[Verse 1]****  
Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart**

**[Chorus]****  
Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me**

**[Verse 2]****  
I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear**

**[Chorus]****  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me**

**[Verse 3]****  
I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Up To  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay**

**[Chorus]****  
Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me**

**[Fades]****  
oh.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...**

It got to the bottom 2, and Dannii's group Placid were sent home.

Grace and Cassidy were relieved to have survived another week.


	10. Week 7

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 10: Week 7

It was getting close to the final, and Grace and Cassidy were scared of not making it.

Music was their passion, and getting this record deal was their dream.

But only one of them could win it.

Knowing this, the girls sat down and decided that if the other won, there'd be no hard feelings. They were best friends after all, they should be happy for each other.

The remaining contestants were Grace Strachan, Cassidy Calgary, Inspire, Ryan Johnson, Lisa Troy, Keiran Hillman and Rory Carmichael.

This week, Grace had chosen Demi Lovato's La La Land. It was a funky song about finding fame and not letting it change you. She had picked out a simple black prom style dress and pink converses, you'll see why later. (Look at the lyrics.) Thankfully this week, the dancing was minimal.

Cassidy chose Corinne Bailey Rae's Put Your Records On. She had chosen a multi coloured maxi dress and gladiator sandals. She was going for a laid back, almost hippy look.

Inspire had chosen Girls Aloud's Love Machine. Grace sniggered when she heard. The dance moves for this would kill them, it's a fast song and Dannii will demand some kick ass dance moves. Whether they would be kick ass, Grace didn't know.

Ryan Johnson had chosen Eric Clapton's Tears In Heaven. To be honest, Grace found this song quite boring and depressing. He needed to sing it well to get through.

Lisa Troy had chosen I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston. Grace and Cassidy nearly wet themselves. She must think big of herself to challenge a Whitney song, especially one as emotional and powerful as I Will Always Love You.

Keiran Hillman had chosen Keith Urban's You'll Think Of Me. He'd probably pull it off, but they thought it was too safe.

Rory Carmichael had chosen Paint It Black, by Lee Mead. Brave choice, thought everyone.

Lisa Troy went first.

_**If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.**_

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

(Instrumental solo)

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you. 

Louis had a pained look on his face.

'What would make you want to go for that song? You have a good voice, but this song is too powerful for it to cope with. With that performance, you might be going home tonight.'

Sharon was next.

'I'm sorry sweetie, but very few people can get away with pulling a Whitney.'

Dannii came next.

'I agree with both Sharon and Louis. That song did nothing for you.'

Simon wrapped up.

'I was apprehensive and scared when I heard you were singing this song, and my fears came true. I'm sorry Lisa, you probably won't make it to the final.'

Grace was next.

_**I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me.**_

_**I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat mcdonalds.  
Baby, that's just me.**_

_**Some may say i need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where i  
Where i started,  
Where i made my name  
But everything's the same  
In a la-la land machine. machine.**_

_**Who said i can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me!**_

_**And who said i can't be single  
I have to go out and mingle.  
Babyyy, that's not me  
Noo, noo.**_

_**Some may say i need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where i  
Where i started  
Where i made my name  
But everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine.**_

_**Tell me do you feel the way i feel  
Cuz nothing else is real  
In la-la land to meee!!!  
Oohhhhhhhh...**_

_**Some may say i need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where i  
Where i started  
Where i made my name  
When everything's the same  
In la-la land machine  
Well, i'm not gonna change  
In a la-la land machine  
Well i will stay the same  
In la-la land...**_

_**Machine**_

_**I won't change anything of my life  
(i won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(i'm staying myself tonight)**_

Simon came first.

'Like it a lot, Demi Lovato, great teen star, you performed it well and loved the fact that you wore the converses to keep with the lyrics.'

Louis came next.

'It's your story, and you told it. Very real, down to earth, great high notes, it had it all.'

Dannii was next.

'Great outfit, great voice, great everything!'

Sharon was last.

'You made that song your own, you made us listen to it, fantastic darling!'

Inspire were next.

Cassidy and Grace were sitting back stage laughing at their outfit choice.

Maddy, the designer on the show, kept trying to persuade them to go against it, but they went with the Saturday's theme of the same dress in different colours.

It looked too posed.

Maddy was trying to get them to wear something that reflected their personalities, each outfit individual with a little bit of matching, but they refused to listen.

Their funeral.

_**Ladies you're damn right  
You can't read a man's mind  
We're living in two tribes  
And heading for war  
Nobody's perfect  
We all gotta work it  
But fellas, we're worth it  
So don't break the law**_

Your call's late, big mistake  
You've gotta hang about in limbo for as long as I take  
Next time, read my mind and I'll be good to you  
We're gift-wrapped kitty cats  
We're only turning into tigers when we gotta fight back  
Let's go, Eskimo  
Out into the blue

Come take my hand  
Understand that you can  
You're my man and I need you tonight  
Come make my dreams  
Honey hard as it seems  
Loving me is as easy as pie, I

I'm just a love machine  
Feeding my fantasy  
Give me a kiss or three  
And I'm fine  
I need a squeeze a day  
Instead of this negligee  
What will the neighbours say  
This time

I've been going crazy while you sleep  
Searching for a language  
That the two of us can speak so  
Mr. prehistoric, make your wheel  
And I'll breathe underwater '  
'Cos I like the way it feels

Your call's late, big mistake  
You've gotta hang about in limbo for as long as I take  
Next time, read my mind and I'll be good to you  
We're gift-wrapped kitty cats  
We're only turning into tigers when we gotta fight back  
Let's go, Eskimo  
Out into the blue

Come take my hand  
Understand that you can  
You're my man and I need you tonight  
Come make my dreams  
Honey hard as it seems  
Loving me is as easy as pie, I

I'm just a love machine  
Feeding my fantasy  
Give me a kiss or three  
And I'm fine  
I need a squeeze a day  
Instead of this negligee  
What will the neighbours say  
This time

Oh, it's very new  
Can anybody tell me what to do?  
Oh, this feeling's very strange  
Can anybody tell me what's you're game?

(Oh) A little education  
(Oh) To give you motivation  
(Oh) We'll turn the situation... round  
(Oh) 'Cos I don't wanna change ya  
(Oh) Making you a stranger  
(Oh) I'll only re-arrange ya... for now

(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(0h) To give you motivation  
(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(Ooh, ooh)  
(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(0h) To give you motivation  
(Oh) I'm just a Love Machine  
(Oh, oh, oh)

Their singing was okay, everyone thought, but the dancing was very higgledy piggledy and the outfits not individual enough.

Simon went first.

'Singing was ok, dancing disastrous. And by your outfits, it looks like you're trying to rip off the look the Saturday's had.'

Sharon spoke next.

'I agree with Simon. If you're in next week, you need to focus on your dancing.'

Louis was next.

'I've seen it all before to be honest. And I agree with Simon and Sharon about the dancing.'

Dannii finished.

'Great singing girls, but you need to work on your choreography yourself seeing as Dana is off ill for a while. Maybe you should ask Grace for advice, she's choreographed routines for both Harrison and Cassidy as well as herself that have come out top notch.'

The girls snarled. As if they would take advice from spoilt little rich kid.

Rory Carmichael was next, with his rendition of Painted Black.

_**Paint It, Black**_

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens every day

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you

If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls go by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

Hmm, hmm, hmm,...

I wanna see it tainted, tainted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it tainted, tainted, tainted, tainted black  
Yeah!

Hmm, hmm, hmm,...

Hmm, thought Grace and Cassidy, he actually pulled it off.

It was great actually.

Dannii went first.

'It rocked Rory, really it did. You've pulled it out of the bag tonight.'

Simon came next.

'I wasn't sure you'd have the edge for this song, but it came out perfect.'

Sharon was next.

'Very raw and very rocking. Great!'

Louis finished.

'Amazing tonight Rory, you took a risk and it paid off.'

Ryan Johnson was next with Tears in Heaven.

_**Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven**_

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven

Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please

(instrumental)

Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Sharon went first.

'I know you tried really hard tonight, but I think your nerves got the better of you.'

Louis was next.

'Your tuning was a little off, but you displayed the emotions well.'

Dannii was next.

'Not your best performance I'm afraid.'

Simon wrapped up.

'Quite a bland song choice for a voice like yours. It might not be enough to keep you in.'

Cassidy was next with Put Your Records on.

_**Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.**_

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside,  
(just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do.

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow

Dannii went first.

'A very sweet and natural performance, you didn't put on an act or a face, you showed us the real you.'

Simon carried on.

'I agree with Dannii, it was nice to see the real Cassidy. Great singing too.'

Louis came next.

'Brilliant! Innocent, pure, natural, amazing!'

Sharon finished.

'Every week you take our advice and you make yourself a better performer. That's the great thing about you.'

Keiran was last on with You'll Think Of Me.

_**I woke up early this morning around four am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
but thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been trying my best to get along  
but that's okay there's nothing left to say but**_

CHORUS:  
Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need um  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me

I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left,  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need um  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
But don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life

So, take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need um  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories, I don't need um  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your cat and leave my sweater  
'Cause we've got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yea

And you're gonna think of me,  
uhm yea,  
Oh someday baby, someday 

Dannii went first.

'I thought it was too safe.'

Then came Sharon.

'We've seen this all from you before, we need a bit of individuality and contrast with your song choices.'

Simon followed.

'I agree with both Sharon and Dannii, you need to pick a great song that's different if you're in next week.'

Louis wrapped up.

'Great singing Keiran, I'm proud of you.'

Now, all the contestants had to sing a song together.

They had chosen George Michael + Mutya, This Is Not Real Love.

**[Boys:]****  
Don't kiss me, darling  
I want you to hear the things I say  
I loved you in my way  
But you know I'm gonna leave you**

**[Girls:]****  
The clock was always ticking  
And your heart,  
Yes I know your heart is always on the run**

**[Boys:]****  
I hate what I've become  
But I'm still gonna leave you  
And I don't think you should stay for the night**

**[Girls:]****  
Baby you know that my flesh is weak  
You know I simply**

**[Both:]****  
I cannot sleep without you  
My heart has simply nowhere to go**

**[Girls:]****  
Nothing to hold  
Those tears you're crying**

**[Boys:]****  
Time and time again you take me back in baby**

**[Girls:]****  
You don't have to make it plain**

**[Both:]****  
This is not real love**

**[Girls:]****  
Look at us dancing baby  
Let's dance and show them all  
(Dance and show them all)  
How close we are  
The lies have worked so far  
So we go on deceiving**

**[Boys:]****  
But darling don't you know the time  
Baby, look at yourself, holding back the tide  
Like you've got something else up your sleeve  
That's why I've got to leave**

**[Both:]****  
And I don't think you should stay here tonight  
(Baby don't you know that my flesh is weak, you know)  
I simply I cannot sleep without you  
But someday I'll have nothing to show  
(Nothing to show)  
(Nothing to show)  
I've nothing to hold**

**[Boys:]****  
Oh, baby, crying  
All those simple things that won't come again  
Oh do I have to make it plain  
This is not real love  
And I said this is not real love**

**[Girls:]****  
Real love  
Baby it don't glisten and shine the way it used to**

**[Boys:]****  
This is not real love (real love)  
Baby think of all the promises I made on the day that I seduced you  
Baby don't wait for me like some angel of tragedy  
I have to set you free  
Darling you should be long gone, oh long gone by now  
You should be with someone, someone**

**[Girls:]****  
Glisten and shine  
You promised me**

**[Boys:]****  
You've gotta face it woman, you ain't ever gonna change me**

**[Girls:]****  
Where will I go, what do I know  
About life without you  
You promised me you'd never leave me, no  
This is not real love**

Now the girls sang on their own.

They had chosen Destiny's Childs Emotions.

_**It's over and done  
But the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight?**_

And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star

And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

Then the boys.

They had chosen Wet Wet Wet's Goodnight Girl

_**You hear me so clearly  
And see how I try  
You feel me, so heal me  
And tear me apart**_

And I won't tell a soul  
I won't tell at all  
And do they have to know  
About my goodnight girl

Caught up in your wishin' well  
You hopes inside it  
Take your love 'n' promises  
And make them last(you make them last)

You keep me so near you  
And see me so far  
And hold me and send me  
And deep in your heart

And I won't tell 

_**a soul  
I won't tell at all  
And i won't let them know  
About my goodnight girl**_

Caught up in your wishin' well  
You hopes inside it  
Take your love 'n' promises  
And make them last ( you make them last )

Caught up in your wishin' well  
You hopes inside it  
Take your love 'n' promises  
And make them last ( you make them last )

It doesn't matter how sad  
I made you  
Doesn't matter how hard  
I try

Just remember the same  
Old reason  
Reflected in your eyes  
You said you wanted me

Caught up in your wishin' well  
Your hopes inside it  
Take your love 'n' promises  
And make them last (you make them last)

Caught up in your wishin' well  
Your hopes inside it  
Take your love 'n' promises  
And make them last (you make them last)

It now came to the bottom 2.

Inspire and Keiran were picked.

Keiran was saved and Inspire went home.

Grace and Cassidy were one more week closer to the final.


	11. Week 8

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 11: Week 8

It was one week closer to the final, and things were getting tense in the XFactor House.

The remaining contestants were Grace Strachan, Cassidy Calgary, Ryan Johnson, Lisa Troy, Keiran Hillman and Rory Carmichael, the final 6.

Grace had chosen Dido's Sand In My Shoes, a chilled out song about missing holidays. She had picked a very tropical looking dress, a maxi dress with yellow and orange detail. She kept her feet bare and her hair flowing, similar to the look Cassidy had last week.

Cassidy had picked Lasgo's Something, a energetic club anthem. She had asked Grace to choreograph, and Grace was too happy to do it for her. She had picked a strapless minidress with multi-coloured stripe detail, and her fave black heels, as per usual.

Ryan had chosen Gold by Spandau Ballet. A brave choice.

Lisa had chosen Jamelia's Stop, a ballad about a woman being cheated on. Everyone thought she was overdoing it with the ballads, especially ones out of her vocal range.

Keiran had chosen Gareth Gates Anyone of Us. It fitted his look well, he had that Gareth Gates look going on.

Rory had chosen Enrique Iglesia's Oyeme, an upbeat latin number. Grace was sure he could pull it off, and was happy to choreograph for him. The song was funky with a cool beat, it would be a nice challenge.

Cassidy was first this week.

_**I don't wanna say I'm sorry  
Cause I know there is nothing wrong  
Don't be afraid there is no need to worry  
Cause my feelings for you are still strong**_

Hold me in your arms  
And never let me go  
Hold me in your arms  
Cause I need you so

I can see it in your eyes  
There is something  
Something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes  
There is something  
That you hide from me  
Is there a reason why ?  
There is something  
Something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes  
There is something  
That you hide for me

I don't wanna say I'm sorry  
Cause I know there is nothing wrong  
Don't be afraid there is no need to worry  
Cause my feelings for you are still strong

Hold me in your arms  
And never let me go  
Hold me in your arms  
Cause I need you so

I can see it in your eyes  
There is something  
Something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes  
There is something  
That you hide from me

_**  
Is there a reason why  
There is something  
Something you wanna tell me  
I see it in your eyes  
There is something  
That you hide for me**_

She got rave reviews from the judges for putting another genre under her singing belt.

Ryan was next.

_**Thank you for coming home  
I'm sorry that the chairs are all worn  
I left them here I could have sworn  
these are my salad days  
slowly being eaten away  
just another play for today  
oh but I'm proud of you,but I'm proud of you  
there's nothing left to make me feel small  
luck has left me standing so tall  
gold  
always believe in your soul  
you've got the power to know  
you're indestructable  
always believe in,because you are  
gold  
glad that you're bound to return  
there's something I could have learned  
you're indestructable,always believe in  
after the rush has gone  
I hope you find a little more time  
remember we were partners in crime  
it's only two years ago  
the man with the suit and the pace  
you know that he was there on the case  
now he's in love with you,he's in love with you  
love is like a high prison wall  
but you could leave me standing so tall  
gold  
always believe in your soul  
you've got the power to know  
you're indestructable  
always believe in,because you are  
gold  
glad that you're bound to return  
there's something I could have learned  
you're indestructable,always believe in  
(musical interlude)  
for love is like a high prison wall  
and you could leave me standing so tall  
Gold  
always believe in your soul  
you've got the power to know  
you're indestructable  
always believe in, because you are  
gold  
Glad that you're bound to return  
There's something I could've learned  
you're indestructable  
always believe in**_

The judges were split.

Dannii and Louis liked it, Sharon and Simon were unsure.

Rory was next with Oyeme.

Grace was eager to see how his dance moves show up.

_**If you`re feelin` like you want it, baby  
Give you somethin` we can both go crazy  
I get the feelin` when I look at you  
There is nothin` that you wouldn`t do**_

You`re the kinda girl I dream about  
Electric eyes and a bit mouth  
Turn me on, I`ll turn you inside out  
By the end of the night I`ll be with you

Ay...there`s no hurry, baby, take your time  
Ay...I`m not giving up until you`re mine

Oyeme...touch you here, I`ll touch you there  
Oyeme...I want to touch you everywhere  
Oyeme...let`s just take it all the way  
Oyeme...oyeme

In the quiet of a darkened room  
Under the influence of your perfume  
There is nothin` that I wouldn`t do  
Let me keep you up all through the night

Ay...there`s somethin` in your eyes I can`t describe  
Ay...I`m not given until you`re mine

Oyeme...touch you here, I`ll touch you there  
Oyeme...I want to touch you everywhere  
Oyeme...You`re so beautiful I swear  
Oyeme...oyeme  
Oyeme...listen to the words I say  
Oyeme...let`s just take it all the way  
Oyeme...till the night become the day  
Oyeme...oyeme

Ay...there`s no hurry, baby, take your time  
Ay...I`m not giving up until you`re mine

The judges loved it.

They praised Rory for his singing, and Grace for the choreography.

Grace was up next.

_**Two weeks away it feels like the whole world should've changed  
But I'm home now  
And things still look the same  
I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack  
Try to forget for one more night  
That I'm back in my flat on the road  
Where the cars never stop going through the night  
To a life where I can watch sunset  
I don't have time  
I don't have time**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
I've still got sand in my shoes  
And I can't shake the thought of you  
I should get on, forget you  
But why would I want to  
I know we said goodbye  
Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again**_

Tomorrow's back to work and down to sanity  
should run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here  
Try to remind myself that I was happy here  
Before I knew that I could get on the plane and fly away  
From the road where the cars never stop going through the night  
To a life where I can watch sunset  
And take my time  
Take all our time

_**[Chorus]**__****_

I wanna see you again  
Two weeks away, all it takes to change and turn me around, I've fallen  
I walked away and never said that I wanted to see again

_**[Chorus x2]**__****_

I wanna see you again  
I wanna see you again

The judges unanimously loved it, and so did the audience.

Lisa was next with Stop.

_**All that I have is all that you've given me  
(ooh)  
Did you never worry that Id come to depend on you  
(oooh)  
I gave you all the love I had in me  
Now I find you lied and I cant believe its true  
Oooh whoa oh**_

You better stop (stop)  
Before you tear me apart  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you go and break my heart  
Ooooh oooh oooh you better stop

Time after time I tried to walk away  
But its not that easy,  
When you soul is torn in two  
So I just resigned myself to it everyday yeh  
And now all that I can do is to leave it up to you aah oooh

Ooh whoa oh  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you tear me apart  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you go and break my heart  
Ooooh oooh oooh you better stop

Ohh ooh whoa you better stop  
If you love me  
Now the time to be sorry  
I wont believe that you'd walk out on me baby  
Ohhh yehhh  
Oooh!

Ooh whoa oh  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you tear me apart  
You better stop (stop)  
Before you go and break my heart

No whoa whoa you'd better stop, stop  
Oooh whoa oh  
You'd better stop, stop stop  
You'd better stop, stop

Yet again, the judges reminded her to stay away from the ultra powerful power ballads.

Keiran was last with Anyone of Us.

_**I've been letting you down, down  
Girl I know I've been such a fool  
Giving in to temptation  
When I should've played it cool  
The situation got out of hand  
I hope you understand**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, anyone you think of  
Anyone can fall  
Anyone can hurt someone they love  
Hearts will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
It can happen to..  
Anyone of us, say you will forgive me  
Anyone can fail  
Say you will believe me  
I can't take my heart will break  
'Cause I made a stupid mistake  
A stupid mistake**_

She was kind of exciting  
A little crazy I should've known  
She must have altered my senses  
'Cause I offered to walk her home  
The situation got out of hand  
I hope you understand

_**[Chorus]**__****_

A stupid mistake  
she means nothing to me  
(nothing to me)  
I swear every word is true  
don't wanna lose you

The judges loved it, and praised him for getting in touch with the emotional side.

It came to the group singing again.

The girls sang Holly Valance's Down Boy, with some raunchy dance moves a la Grace.

_**Down boy  
Keep you down boy**_

I'm the one that you would die for  
The one you long to touch  
The one you live our life for  
I know it's much

The more you see, the more you want  
The more you taste, it just gets better  
The more you get, the more you like it  
Don't go too far, I won't let you

Down boy  
Won't you bring me down boy  
Gotta keep you down  
If you want me with you  
Down boy  
Won't you bring me down boy  
Gotta keep you down  
Some things I just won't do

Down boy  
Won't you bring me down boy  
Gotta keep you down  
If you want me with you  
Down boy  
Won't you bring me down boy  
Gotta keep you down  
Some things I just won't do

Do anything to please me  
I got you where I want  
I know how much you need me  
Just wanna get it up

The more you see, the more you want  
The more you taste, it just gets better  
The more you get, the more you like it  
Don't go too far, I won't let you

Down boy  
Won't you bring me down boy  
Gotta keep you down  
If you want me with you  
Down boy  
Won't you bring me down boy  
Gotta keep you down  
Some things I just won't do

Down boy  
Won't you bring me down boy  
Gotta keep you down  
If you want me with you  
Down boy  
Won't you bring me down boy  
Gotta keep you down  
Some things I just won't do

Gotta keep you down  
Gotta keep you down  
Gotta keep you down  
Some things I just won't do  
Some things I just won't do  
Some things I just won't do  
Some things I just won't do

The more you see, the more you want  
The more you taste, it just gets better  
The more you get, the more you like it  
Don't go too far, I won't let you

Down boy  
Won't you bring me down boy  
Gotta keep you down  
If you want me with you  
Down boy  
Won't you bring me down boy  
Gotta keep you down  
Some things I just won't do

The boys were next with Ronan Keating's Iris.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

_**[Chorus]**__**  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

_**[Repeat chorus]**__****_

_**[Instrumental]**__****_

_**[Repeat chorus]**__****_

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

All of the final 6 then sung Endless Love together,

_**My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right**_

My first love, (yeah)  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
(And I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...  
(uuuuuh uuuh)

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

And Forever  
(Forever)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
(no no no no noooo)

And love  
and, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
(noney) I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind

'Cause baby you,  
(baby baby baby baby)  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love

yeee ee eeeee  
Oooh-woow  
do do do do do  
do do do do do  
do do doo doo

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
That You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind

And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

It was time for the bottom 2.

Ryan and Lisa were in the bottom 2.

Simon had to choose between 2 of his acts.

It was a unanimous vote, and Lisa was sent home.

1 more week closer to the final.


	12. Week 9

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 12: Week 9

It was 1 week before the final, and tension was running high.

It was different this week, 2 people would be voted off instead of one.

Then there would be the final 3.

Everyone had to work extra hard this week, because if they were in the bottom 2, they were out.

Cassidy and Grace had spoken to JP and Ryan, and they told them that Harrison had been offered a recording contract, and were in talks with major songwriters. Grace and Cassidy were so happy for them. But recording commitments meant that they spent barely any time together. But at least they could talk on the phone.

This week, Grace had chosen Britney Spears Overprotected. It had a great beat and was begging for some great dance moves. She had chosen a baby pink minidress with a halterneck and black heels.

Cassidy had chosen the Corrs, Radio. She had chosen a silvery dress with a bow and silver heels.

Rory had chosen Michael Jackson's Billy Jean. Yet again, he had asked Grace for help with the dance moves, and she was too happy to do it once again. He was a great guy and very grounded.

Keiran had chosen Robbie Williams Angels.

Ryan had chosen More Than Words, by BBMak. It was another brave move, as there were lots of high notes.

Ryan was out first this week.

_**Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words  
Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words**_

The judges criticised his high notes, even his mentor, Simon.

Grace was up next.

_**Spoken:  
I need time, (time)  
(Love)  
Joy  
(Joy)  
I need space  
(Love)  
I need me  
(Action)**_

Say hello to the girl that I am  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say what a girl is to do?  
God need some answers

What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I tell them what I like  
What I want  
And what I don't  
But everytime I do  
I stand corrected (Cooorrected)  
Things that I've been told  
I can't believe what I hear about the world  
I realize I'm o-o-verprotected

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say what a girl is to do?  
God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel (Help the way I feel)  
But my life has been so o-verprotected

I need time  
Love  
I need space (this is it this is it)

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I want what what I'm gonna (I need)  
Do about my destiny  
I say (no no)  
Nobody's tellin me just what i wanna (do do)  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be-e  
Someone else but me

(action)  
(yeah, yeah, yeah)

What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I don't need nobody telling me just what i wanna  
What i want, what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I say (no no)  
Nobody's tellin me just what i wanna (do do)  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be-e  
Someone else but me

What am I to do with my life?  
(You'll find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so o-verprotected

Her dance moves were energetic and sexy, and the judges loved it.

They tipped her for the final.

Rory was next with Billy Jean.

_**[1st Verse]  
She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene  
I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round  
She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round**_

[2nd Verse]  
She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene  
Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round

[Bridge]  
Mama Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love  
And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth

[Chorus]  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son

[3rd Verse]  
For Forty Days And Forty Nights  
The Law Was On Her Side  
But Who Can Stand When She's In Demand  
Her Schemes And Plans  
'Cause We Danced On The Floor In The Round  
So Take My Strong Advice, Just Remember To Always Think Twice  
(Do Think Twice)

[4th Verse]  
She Told My Baby That's A Threat  
As She Looked At Me  
Then Showed A Photo Of A Baby Cries  
Eyes Would Like Mine  
Go On Dance On The Floor In The Round, Baby

[Bridge]  
People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
She Came And Stood Right By Me  
Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume  
This Happened Much Too Soon  
She Called Me To Her Room

[Chorus]  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son  
She Says I Am The One  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover

He was praised for his dancing, and his great representation of the King of Music.

Keiran was next with Angels.

_**I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead**_

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

The judges were divided.

Simon and Sharon were not sure, but Dannii and Louis liked it.

Cassidy was last with Radio.

_**It's late at night, and I'm feeling down  
There are couples standing on the street  
Sharing summer kisses and silly sounds**_

So I step inside, pour a glass of wine  
With a full glass and an empty heart  
I search for something to occupy my mind

But you are in my head, swimming forever in my head  
Tangled in my dreams, swimming forever

So, I listen to the radio (listen to the radio)  
And all the songs we used to know (listen to the ...)  
So I listen to the radio (listen to the radio)  
Remember where we used to go

Now it's morning light and it's cold outside  
Caught up in a distant dream  
I turn and think that you are by my side

So I leave my bed and I try to dress  
Wondering why my mind plays tricks  
And fools me into thinking you are there (you are there)

But you're just in my head  
Swimming forever in my head  
Not lying in my bed  
Just swimming forever

So I listen to the radio (listen to the radio)  
And all the songs we used to know (listen to the ...)  
So I listen to the radio (listen to the radio)  
Remember where we used to go  
I listen to the radio (listen to the radio)  
All the songs we used to know (listen to the ...)  
I listen to the radio (listen to the radio)  
Remember how we used to go

(Violin Solo)

You are in my head, swimming forever in my head  
Tangled in my dreams, swimming forever (swimming forever)  
Swimming forever

So I listen to the radio (listen to the radio)  
All the songs we used to know (listen to the ...)  
So I listen to the radio (listen to the radio)  
Remember where we used to go (listen to the ...)  
I listen to the radio (listen to the radio)  
And all the songs we used to know (listen to the radio)  
I listen to the radio (listen to the radio)  
To all the songs, all the songs we used to know (listen to the radio)  
Yeeah, all the songs we used to know (listen to the radio, listen to the ...)  
Yeeah, yeah, yeah (listen to the radio)  
Yeeah, yeah, yeah (listen to the radio)

She received unanimous praise from the judges.

Now it was time for the group singing again.

All of the contestants sang Something Stupid.

_**I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me**_

Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you

I can see it in your eyes  
You still despise the same old lines  
You heard the night before  
And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before

I practice every day to find some clever  
lines to say  
To make the meaning come true  
But then I think I'll wait until the evening  
gets late  
And I'm alone with you

The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue  
And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you  
I love you...

Grace and Cassidy were next with their rendition of Gimme Gimme Gimme.

_**Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom**_

there's not a soul out there  
no one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight

there's not a soul out there  
no one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

there's not a soul out there  
no one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  


The boys were next with Unchained Melody.

_**Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home, wait for me**_

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

I need your love,  
I oh I need your love  
God speed your love to me

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home, wait for me

Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?

I need your love,  
I oh I need your love  
God speed your love to me

Nerves were running high.

Whoever was in the bottom 2 was leaving.

Grace and Cassidy held hands and prayed to go through.

Rory's name was called.

Grace's name was called.

Cassidy's name was called.

They were the finalists, and Keiran and Ryan had to go home.


	13. Cassidy's Prep

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 13: Cassidy's Prep...

Cassidy was over the moon at getting through to the final and felt one step closer to her dream.

She had spent hours with Grace choosing their final songs and outfits.

They had spoken with Sharon, and Sharon said that there was to be 2 duets each for their 4 final songs with a celebrity.

She had managed to get Puff Daddy, Taylor Swift, Colbie Caillat and Ozzy Osbourne to duet with them.

They just had to decide who gets who.

The girls talked about it, and eventually Cassidy ended up with Taylor Swift and Puff Daddy.

For 2 of her songs, she would be singing I'll Be Missing You with Puff Daddy, and White Horse with Taylor Swift.

One of the other songs she picked had to be played with just a piano or a guitar. Seeing as Grace was a talented pianist, she decided to sing Fame's Out Here On My Own, accompanied by Grace on the piano.

The last song she picked was Rachel Yamagata's Worn Me Down, because it was her all time favourite song.

For I'll Be Missing You, she picked out a zebra print off one shoulder dress and black heels.

For White Horse, she picked a yellow prom dress with a black bow teamed with her black heels again.

For Out Here On My Own, she picked a black and white chequered dress and black heels once more.

For Worn Me Down, she picked a pale pink baby doll dress and pink heels.

She was determined to win.


	14. Grace's Prep

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 14: Grace's Prep...

Grace was happy that she had made it to the final, and apprehensive about what was to come.

What if she didn't win?

What if she didn't make it as a singer?

Cassidy reassured her that they'd be stupid not to give her a record deal.

After many hours talking with Cassidy and Sharon, Grace had made her final choices for songs and outfits.

She was dueting Breathe, with Colbie Caillat, and had chosen a pale blue strapless dress and nude colour heels.

She was singing Changes with Ozzy Osbourne and had picked out a red full length dress and black heels.

She was singing Heaven with her piano, just her on the stage. It was a brave thing to do, but she was afraid she'd bodge it up. She had picked up a white dress with black detail.

Her last song choice was One Moment In Time, by Whitney Houston. She wanted to go all out for the final. It was a risk, but this song she had spent the most time on. She had chosen a full length purple halterneck dress.


	15. Rory's Prep

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 15: Rory's Prep...

Rory was terrified of not making it, especially when he was up against such strong competition.

But they were all friends, and they were great girls and singers, so he'd be happy if they won.

Nevertheless, he still wanted to win.

He was dueting with Boyzone on Picture of You, and with Westlife on Obvious.

For his one instrument song, he was singing Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word, and once again, Grace had been called on to play the piano for him.

His last song had been Sam Sparro's Black And Gold, for which he had asked Grace again for dance moves.


	16. The Final

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 16: The Final

The final opened with the three finalists singing the Time of my Life from Dirty Dancing.

_**Boy: Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you**_

Girl: 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

Boy: I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

Girl: We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

Both: Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Boy: just remember

Girl: You're the one thing

Boy: I can't get enough of

Girl: So I'll tell you something

Both:This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
Both: I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Girl: With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know

Boy: So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control

Girl: Yes I know whats on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay with me tonight."

Boy: Just remember  
You're the one thing

Girl: I can't get enough of

Boy: So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

*Instrumental*

Boy: Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before

(Girl: Never Felt this way)

Boy: Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Both: "cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you 

Grace went first on the big final day with her duet with Colbie Caillat.

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**_

Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.

And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, noone here to save me.

Ohhh

I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.

Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)  
Sorry

They received a standing ovation and rave reviews.

Rory went next with Westlife.

_**[Shane:]**__**  
Yeah, ooooh...  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby**_

You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are

_**[Shane (Westlife):]**__**  
I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song**_

_**[Bryan (Westlife):]**__**  
I've heard you talk about  
(Heard you talk about)  
How you want someone just like me (Bryan echo: just like me)  
But everytime I ask you out  
(Time I ask you out)  
We never move pass friendly, no no**_

And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone

_**[Shane (Westlife):]**__**  
I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
Yeah...**_

_**[Mark:]**__**  
You are my very first thought in the morning**_

_**[Shane:]**__**  
And my last at nightfall**_

_**[Mark:]**__**  
You are the love that came without warning**_

_**[Mark & Shane:]**__**  
I need you, I want you to know**_

_**[Shane (Westlife):]**__**  
I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it  
(I've crushed on you so long)  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song**_

_**[Westlife:]**__**  
And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see**_

_**[Shane:]**__**  
But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song**_

They judges were on their feet again, and the rave reviews kept coming.

Cassidy was next with I'll Be Missing You

_**Yeah... this right here (tell me why)  
Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone  
That they truly loved (c'mon, check it out)**_

_**[Verse One: Puff Daddy]**__****_

Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin on the block for dough  
Notorious, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone, we still a team  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)  
In the future, can't wait to see  
If you open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living your life, after death

_**[Chorus: Faith Evans]**__****_

Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

_**[Puff]**__** I miss you Big**_

_**[Verse Two: Puff Daddy]**__****_

It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)  
Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh)  
Watchin us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
Til the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts Big I just can't define (can't define)  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Makin hits, stages they receive you on  
I still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living you're life, after death

_**[Chorus]**__****_

_**[Faith Evans]**__** Somebody tell me why**_

_**[Interlude: Faith Evans]**__****_

On that morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face

_**[Outro: 112]**__****_

Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
_**[Puff]**__** Every day that passes  
Every move I make, every single day  
**__**[Puff]**__** Is a day that I get closer  
**__**[Puff]**__** To seeing you again  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
**__**[Puff]**__** We miss you Big... and we won't stop  
Every move I make, every single day  
**__**[Puff]**__** Cause we can't stop... that's right  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
**__**[Puff]**__** We miss you Big  
**__**[music fades out]**_

The audience went wild and the judges were very impressed.

Grace performed her piano solo and sung Heaven next.

_**Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more**_

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven  


She was applauded on her bravery at trying to play the piano and sing at the same time. Her performance was outstanding and they tipped her to win.

Cassidy was next with out here on my own. Grace didn't even have time to change, so she sat back at the piano and began to play as Cassidy came on stage.

_**Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in.  
Make believin' is hard alone,  
Out here on my own**_

We're always provin' who we are  
Always reachin' for the risin' star  
To guide me far  
And shine me home  
Out here on my own

When I'm down and feelin' blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you

Until the morning sun appears  
Making light of all my fears  
I dry the tears  
I've never shown  
Out here on my own

When I'm down and feelin' blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you

Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in  
I may not win  
But I can't be thrown  
Out here on my own  
On my own

Rory was next with Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word. Grace was still on stage, and sweating like mad. They rejigged the order after this so Grace was last. This way she would have time to change.

_**What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there**_

What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word

It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word

What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word

Grace bolted as the judges reviewed. They loved his performance and complimented Grace's piano skills.

Cassidy was next singing Worn Me Down.

_**Gone - she's gone.  
How do you feel about it?  
That's what I thought.  
You're real DONE UP about it.  
And I wish you the best  
But I could do without it  
And I will because you've worn me down  
Oh, I will because you've worn me down**_

Worn me down like a road.  
I did everything you told.  
Worn me down to my knees.  
I did everything to please you.  
But you can't stop thinking about her.  
No, you can't stop thinking about her.

And you're wrong. You're wrong.  
I'm not overreacting.  
Something is off.  
Why don't we ever believe ourselves?  
And I, oh I, I feel that word for you.  
And I will because you've worn me down.  
And I will because you have worn me down.

Worn me down like a road.  
I did everything you told.  
Worn me down to my knees.  
I did everything to please.  
But you can't stop thinking about her.  
No, you can't stop thinking about her.

She's so pretty.  
She's so damn right.  
But I'm so tired of thinking about her, again, tonight.

Worn me down like a road.  
I did everything you told.  
Worn me down to my knees.  
I did everything to please you.

Worn me down like a road.  
I did everything you told me to do.  
But you, you can't stop thinking about her.  
No, you can't stop thinking about her.  
No, you can't stop thinking about her.  
No, you can't stop thinking of her.

Rory was next with Black and Gold.

_**If the fish swam out of the ocean  
and grew legs and they started walking  
and the apes climbed down from the trees  
and grew tall and they started talking**_

and the stars fell out of the sky  
and my tears rolled into the ocean  
now i'm looking for a reason why  
you even set my world into motion

'cause if you're not really here  
then the stars don't even matter  
now i'm filled to the top with fear  
but it's all just a bunch of matter  
'cause if you're not really here  
then i don't want to be either  
i wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold

i looked up into the night sky  
and see a thousand eyes staring back  
and all around these golden beacons  
i see nothing but black

Lyricsi feel a way of something beyond them  
i don't see what i can feel  
if vision is the only validation  
then most of my life isn't real

'cause if you're not really here  
then the stars don't even matter  
now i'm filled to the top with fear  
but it's all just a bunch of matter  
'cause if you're not really here  
then i don't want to be either  
i wanna be next to you  
black and gold  
black and gold  
black and gold

Grace was next with One Moment In Time. She was the most nervous about this song as it was powerful with lots of high notes.

_**Each day I live  
I want to be a day to give the best of me  
I'm only one, but not alone  
My finest day is yet unknown  
I broke my heart for every gain  
To taste the sweet, I faced the pain  
I rise and fall,  
Yet through it all this much remains**_

I want one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams  
Are a heart beat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel, I will feel eternity

I've lived to be the very best  
I want it all, no time for less  
I've laid the plans  
Now lay the chance here in my hands

Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams  
Are a heart beat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel, I will feel eternity

You're a winner for a lifetime  
If you seize that one moment in time  
Make it shine

Give me one moment in time  
When I'm more than I thought I could be  
When all of my dreams  
Are a heart beat away  
And the answers are all up to me  
Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will be, I will be, I will be free

I will be, I will be free

She was given a standing ovation by the judges and the audience shouted her name and cheered.

Cassidy was next with her rendition of White Horse with Taylor Swift.

_**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you**_

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

The audience cheered for them both, and Cassidy was almost crying with joy at the judges comments.

Rory was next with Picture of you, sung with Boyzone.

_**Didn't they say that I would make a mistake  
Didn't they say you were gonna be trouble  
People told me you were too much to take  
I could see it, I didn't wanna know  
I let you in and you let me down  
You messed me up and you turned my life around  
Let me feel that I had no where to go  
I was alone, how was I too know that..  
You'll be there, when I needed somebody  
You'll be there, the only one who can help me**_

I had a picture of you in my mind  
never knew it could be so wrong  
Why'd it take me so long just to find  
the friend that was there all along.

Who'd believe that after all we've been through  
I'd be able to put my trust in you  
Goes to show you can't forgive and forget  
looking back, I have no regrets cause..

You will be there, when I needed somebody  
You will be there, the only one to help me

I had a picture of you in my mind  
Never knew it could be so wrong  
Why'd it take me so long just to find  
the friend that was there all along

You will be there, when I needed somebody  
You will be there, the only one to help me

I had a picture of you in my mind  
never knew it could be so wrong  
Why'd it take me so long just to find  
the friend that was there all along  
(Repeat to fade)

Grace was last, singing Changes with Ozzy Osbourne. They'd discussed it at length, and Grace was going to play the piano again for this song.

**Kelly:]****  
I feel unhappy  
I am so sad  
I lost the best friend  
That I've ever had**

**[Ozzy:]****  
She is my baby  
I love her so  
But it's too late now  
I've let her go**

**[Both:]****  
We're going through changes (ohh - ****[chorus]****)  
We're going through changes (ahh - ****[chorus]****)**

**[Kelly:]****  
We've shared the years  
We've shared each day  
I love you daddy  
But I found my way**

**[Ozzy:]****  
You know the world  
Is an evil place  
My baby is grown now  
She's found her way**

**[Both:]****  
(ohh ahh - ****[Chorus]****)  
We're going through changes (ohh - ****[chorus]****)  
We're going through changes (ohh - ****[chorus]****)  
(ahh - ****[Chorus]****)**

**[Kelly:]****  
It took so long  
To realize  
I can still hear  
His last goodbyes**

**[Ozzy:]****  
Now all my days  
I'm filled in fears  
Wish I could go back  
And change the years**

**[Both:]****  
We're going through changes  
We're going through changes (changes - ****[Chorus]****)  
We're going through... Changes**

**[Both:]****  
Changes  
Changes  
Changes...**

Grace and Cassidy had asked to do a duet, and their wish had been granted.

They had chosen to sing Sisters by Aretha Franklin and Annie Lennox.

_**Now there was a time when they used to say  
That behind every - "great man"  
There had to be a - "great woman"  
But in these times of change you know  
That it's no longer true  
So we're comin' out of the kitchen  
'Cause there's somethin' we forgot to say to you (we say)**_

Sisters are doin' it for themselves  
Standin' on their own two feet  
And ringin' on their own bells  
Sisters are doin' it for themselves

Now this is a song to celebrate  
The conscious liberation of the female state  
Mothers - daughters and their daughters too  
Woman to woman  
We're singin' with you  
The "inferior sex" got a new exterior  
We got doctors, lawyers, politicians too  
Everybody - take a look around  
Can you see - can you see - can you see  
There's a woman right next to you

Sisters are doin' it for themselves  
Standin' on their own two feet  
And ringin' on their own bells  
Sisters are doin' it for themselves

Now we ain't makin' stories  
And we ain't layin' plans  
'Cause a man still loves a woman  
And a woman still loves a man  
(Just a same though)

The singing was done. There was nothing more that they could do, but wait for the results.


	17. The Verdict

Once in a Lifetime Chance

A Grace fic.

Grace auditions for the XFactor on the off chance her dream will come true.

In this fic, Sharon Osborne is still a judge – because I love her soo much. Cheryl Cole is not a judge.

Chapter 17: The Verdict

Grace, Cassidy and Rory linked arms and stood together, waiting for the result.

They had spent the rest of the show chilling out with each other, not worrying about the final.

But now they were definitely worrying.

'In third place....is Rory Carmichael!'

Rory hugged the girls and wished both of them good luck.

Anyway, he already had a secret record deal whether he won or lost.

'The winner, of XFactor this year, is.....GRACE STRACHAN!!!!'

Grace screamed, and Cassidy held her close.

'Well done honey, you deserved to win.'

'Right Grace,' said Dermot, the presenter. 'If you've calmed down, you're gonna have to sing your recorded track, which I understand is Miley Cyrus' The Climb.'

Grace nodded.

'Before you sing it, a word from your mentor, Sharon Osbourne.'

'Sweetie, you did an amazing job, and you deserved to win. Now please don't cry, you're going to stain your pretty dress.'

Grace laughed and looked at her dress.

It was a baby pink prom style dress, with a black lace style belt.

She was given a microphone, and took to the stage once more.

_**I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"**_

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

All of the judges were on their feet, and the audience were too.

Her Mum, Dad, brother and sisters were there, cheering her on, Juliet screaming a bit too loudly.

Tears were still in her eyes.

'Do you have anything to say Grace?'

'I'd like to thank my Mum and Dad for supporting me through all of this, and my brother and sisters, especially Juliet for making me sign up. To Harrison, Cassidy and Rory, the best friends a girl could have and the most talented singers. And to my mentor, Sharon Osbourne, for nurturing me and making me a better performer. I owe everything to her.'


End file.
